Ra Zombie
|flavor text = Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot.}} Ra Zombie is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and Plants vs. Zombies Online. It is the first new zombie in these games. It will steal the player's sun, until it is defeated. When the Ra Zombie is defeated, it will release all the sun it stole. It is the first special zombie the player encounters in Ancient Egypt and is similar in appearance to a Basic Zombie. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Tries to steal sun, just for safe keeping. Special: tries to steal sun Ra Zombie isn't actually named after the Sun God Ra, though that's a common mistake. He just likes to say "Ra" a lot. Overview Ra Zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when its head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. It can steal sun when Sunflowers, Twin Sunflowers and Sun-shrooms are producing it, when a zombie drops sun after eating a Sun Bean, when the player digs up a plant and the player has the Shovel Boost, or when sun is falling from the sky. When the zombie dies, it gives the amount of sun it took. There is an achievement for getting 250 sun from a Ra Zombie. The maximum sun it can steal is, coincidentally, 250 sun. Appearances Ancient Egypt: Days 1, 2, 3, 6, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 19, 20, 21, and Pyramid of Doom. Strategies Like the regular zombie, the Ra Zombie is very simple. Try not to let it steal more sun or other zombies will get in the way. To prevent it from stealing sun, use a Kernel-pult or an Iceberg Lettuce to stun it. Where time is vital, delaying its snatching of sun by collecting it at the last moment buys time as it stays still when stealing sun. You can also let it steal your sun to get Sun Catcher achievement. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Ra Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry. Ra Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. Ra zombie1.png|HD Ra Zombie. RaZombieCapturingSunHD.png|HD Ra Zombie capturing Sun. Sun Catcher new.png|Sun Catcher - an Achievement referring to Ra Zombie. Ra Zombie (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie. Ra Zombie after losing its arm (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing its left arm. Ra Zombie after losing its head (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after losing its head. Ra Zombie lying on the ground (PvZ2IAT).PNG|A Ra Zombie after being defeated, lying on the ground. IMG 1792545389274.jpeg|Ra Zombie stealing sun. plush-pvz-ancientegyptzombie.jpg|Ra Zombie plush. Ra Zombie in a Title Screen.jpg|Ra Zombie in the loading screen. Ra Eating Brains.jpg|A Ra Zombie eating the player's brains. Plants vs. Zombies Online PVZOL Ra Zombie Emtry.png|In-game information. Trivia *If the Ra Zombie is slowed down or frozen, its staff's aura will be light blue instead of red. *If players time correctly, they could collect the red sun before the Ra Zombie attempts to steal it. *Players can easily kill the Ra Zombie if they make it steal sun, causing it to stop. *It makes a sound when it is trying to steal a sun, the sound is similar to the one used when a Snorkel Zombie in Zombiquarium sips a brain. *In the almanac entry, it mentions "Ra", an Egyptian god related to the sun. *Its headdress appearance is based on Horus, another Egyptian god. *The Ra Zombie is the only zombie that affects sun. *It is one of two zombies to be based on Egyptian Gods, the other one is Tomb Raiser Zombie. *Ra Zombie is the only special zombie that appears sometimes at the start of the first wave in Endless Zone. The others just spawn the first regular zombie. *Even if Ra Zombie took no sun, a sound will still be played when killed. *Not counting the Egyptian Variants of the regular Zombie, Ra Zombie is the first new zombie the player encounters in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Ra Zombie does not appear in Conveyor-Belt levels because those levels feature no sun to steal *It wears a gold bracelet in its left hand. *Its eating animation is the same of a Cowboy Zombie. *While the Almanac states the Ra Zombie has "Hungry" speed, its speed is "Basic". *In ''Plants vs. Zombies Online, its eyes will not turn red when stealing sun. See also *Sun Catcher es:Zombi ra fr:Zombie Râ ru:Зомби Ра Category:Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Encountered Zombies